Mi Final
by Project Revolution
Summary: EL, un heroe; en su triste final. Sus ultimos momentos y sus ultimos pensamientos... Buscando por fin la paz... FINAL DE LA CAMP. DE CHRIS RE6. PIERS.N


Otra historia mía, acerca de este personaje que en particular; me ha revolucionado mi propio mundo...

Los personajes no son mios, sinó propiedad de **Capcom** (por que si fueran mios, el y muchos otros personajes hubieran tenido un final muy distinto...) Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, sino el mero hecho de entreter a sus lectores.

Las criticas son doradas para mi, ya que me inspiran a mejorar como escritora y a la vez a crear nuevas historias..

* * *

Piers miraba, como poco a poco, su entrono se deshacía. Su capitán se había marchado ya hace mucho, dejándolo a salvo. Por poco aquel horrible monstruo lo mata… Pero el había cumplido su deber, salvar a su superior. Sintió una oleada de orgullo, al igual que una oleada de pánico y ganas de llorar… Había renunciado a su humanidad por salvarle, había perdido su brazo y de igual manera lo salvo…

Se sintió muy triste en los minutos que le quedaban con vida, antes de que todo aquello a lo que él y Chris habían entrado, se destruyera por completo. Un último recuerdo de su gratitud hacia su jefe, mentor y gran amigo; que le había dejado era sin dudas su emblema. Si no hubiera sido por él, jamás habría pensado en enlistarse…

La elección que había tomado era muy drástica; quizás, como había dicho Chris; el aun tenía una posibilidad de volver a ser el viejo Piers Nivans que antaño había sido... Pero las secuelas sin duda que era algo a lo que él no quería ni siquiera pensar. Miró el techo del lugar, mientras los escombros se amontonaban frente a él. Se sentía extremadamente cansado y un fuerte ardor le sofocaba la cara. Un dolor punzante le invadía el brazo mutado, provocándole más cansancio.

"_es lo mejor para todos…"_ pensó su mente en sus últimos minutos de vida, o siquiera de conciencia. El agua ya se filtraba, y sus botas ya casi eran cubiertas por aquella agua salada proveniente del exterior de donde él estaba. Movió un poco sus cansados y doloridos pies. Sintiendo que fueran lo mejor que el tenia.

Se dejo caer pesadamente contra el agua salada que cubría totalmente el suelo; sentándose y mirando de nuevo a la salida de la capsula de escape. Vio su propio reflejo en el vidrio blindado, que servía de protección contra el agua salada. Sintió de golpe asco al verse. Su cara había quedado en la nada misma, dejándolo con un aspecto espantoso y su hombro, totalmente transformado desde allí hasta sus brazos… Sonrío, viéndolo solo por su ojo izquierdo, ya que su ojo derecho había perdido la capacidad de ver…

Se sonrió a sí mismo para indicarse que la muerte no era tan mala, era mejor que haber atacado a un gran amigo y tu propio capitán. Pero su familia no lo vería así… Su novia, sus padres, sus hermanos… ¿Qué dirían? ¿Qué sentirían?

-Dolor…- Se contestó a sí mismo, recordando la última cena familiar, donde todos estuvieron ansiosos y a la vez aterrados porque él volvería al campo. Sufrieron demasiado cuando él se había marchado a Edonia; y volver a pasar todo aquel sufrimiento, la incertidumbre, el miedo de poder perder a alguien a quien apreciaban muchísimo…

Escucho a lo lejos del lugar donde él estaba las explosiones que indicaban que su final estaba más que cerca. Suspiró variadas veces, calmándose. Lagrimas de desesperación comenzaron a correr por su rostro; dejando notar lo frágil que estaba en aquel momento. Dio todo, se sacrificó por una causa justa… El era un héroe… La explosión se sintió casi a metros de donde él estaba, hasta que un calor muy fuerte y un dolor descorazonador le arrebato la joven vida…

Y luego, se despertó; en un campo floreado, cubierto por un sol que le inundo sus ojos verde esmeralda, perfectos… Delante de él, se encontraban sus soldados caídos, con sonrisas cálidas que le llenaron el corazón de alegría. Se paró poco a poco, mareado. Ellos se le acercaron y uno a uno le dieron un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida. Poco a poco, comenzaron a caminar por aquel prado, riendo como hacía tan poco hacían. Se sintió como en el paraíso… Volviendo a vivir de una manera no tan mala… Pero su familia, esa persona especial a la que él había amado tanto y su capitán le volvieron a la mente… Prometiéndose a si mismo que en cualquier situación a la que se enfrentaran en su vida, les protegería; como él había hecho, para ellos y para el mundo…

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, y por favor dejen un Review!

SaLUdoS!

Umbrella Projeckt.024


End file.
